


Learning to grow

by Missheartofglass



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dani Clayton - Freeform, Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Florists, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Strangers to Lovers, flower shop au, jamie owns a flower shop and Dani applies for a job, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheartofglass/pseuds/Missheartofglass
Summary: Dani has just moved to England with a want for a new beginning. As she looks for work online, she finds an advertisement for a job at The Leafling. After applying for the job and meeting Jamie, the owner of the flower shop, her move to England easily becomes the best decision she’s ever made.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Easy enough

Dani doesn’t know much about plants, only that they need sun and water to survive, and that her mother must’ve liked them because her childhood home was flooded with them. She smiles as she thinks of their beauty, but a frown soon follows.

Her recent move to England was a way to get away from it all, despite its appearance, that house was everything in contrast to the bouquets on each window sill. Where the flowers showed beauty, hope, growth, her mother showed anger, hatred, neglect – which had only grown after Dani had come out to her before she left. 

So when she scrolls through the many job advertisements on her computer screen in front of her, she hesitates whilst she reads about a worker wanted for a flower shop, a florist of sorts. Yet she considers the possibilities of spending hours on end consumed in the beauty and floral scents of such a place, so she fills out the form and applies.

To her surprise, she gets an email that very day from the flower shop’s owner. She has an interview, Friday of that week, and has three days to learn as much as she can about flowers. 

“Easy enough,” she sighs to herself. 

—

Friday comes quickly, too quickly, perhaps. Dani had spent as much time as she could looking up different types of flowers, and as she dived further and further into her research, she soon became aware that growing plants was far more complicated than she had thought.

The bell of the door rings loudly as she enters the flower shop. The first thing she notices is the smell, it absorbs her, invades her senses and makes her think of spring. She strolls towards the front desk and looks around, nobody is in sight, though she can hear rustling coming from behind a particularly large purple arrangement.

“Be right with you,” the mysterious voice calls out from amongst the sea of flowers. 

Dani smiles, the woman’s accent is cute, different to the one she has gotten so used to hearing in London. She almost chokes on her own breath as she realises that the owner of the voice is indeed very cute herself, a young brunette woman, probably the same age as her, wearing dirt covered dungarees and bulky black boots. 

“What can I do for ya?” The lady asks once she’s made her way behind the desk and in front of Dani.

“Oh, I’m uhm, Dani,” she pauses, embarrassed of her discomposure, “I’m here for the interview?”

“Ah,” the shop worker reaches out her hand to shake Dani’s, “I’m Jamie, I’m the owner of the Leafling.”

Dani gulps slightly, realising that this gorgeous woman will most likely be her interviewer. She takes Jamie’s hand in hers and shakes it lightly, fixing her eyes on a spot on the brunettes shirt to avoid getting lost in her hazel eyes. 

“Let me just finish closing and I’ll be right with you, make yourself comfortable in the back,” Jamie says as she points to a door just to the side of her.

Dani does as she’s told, and spends her minutes alone to ready herself, revising her research in her head like a school girl about to take an exam.

Jamie enters after a few minutes, she washes her dirt covered hands in the sink of the back room before turning to Dani with a tired smile, “can I get you a cuppa?”

Dani has become accustomed to this, almost everywhere she goes she’s offered a cup of tea, no matter what time or where she is, everybody seems to have a kettle and some tea bags at hand. She nods, content with anything to hold in her hands to control her from her nervous fidgeting.

“Here you are,” Jamie settles a mug down next to Dani a few sugar sachets on the side for Dani to use if she pleases, “so where are you from?”

Dani realises Jamie has picked up on her accent, “Ohio, I only moved here this year.”

Jamie nods, “and how are you finding it?”

The blonde relaxes in the casualness of the conversation, “cold, and I wouldn’t be surprised if I started looking like a tea bag sometime soon.”

“And what did you do, in Ohio?” Jamie questions. 

“I taught young children, for about 3 years,” Dani takes a sip of her tea, she smiles happily, it’s probably the best one she’s tasted so far. 

“Children to plants? What made you change career path?”

The question is innocent, in fact very relevant for a job interview, but Dani’s cheeks flush pink as memories of her life in America flash in and out of her mind. The way she felt forced into every aspect of her life, controlled by her mother and Eddie, all things she wanted to escape from. She doesn’t voice this, that’s a conversation for another day, “I wanted to pick up some new skills, and plants can be pretty,” she says simply. 

“Do you have any experience growing anything? Apart from the minds of children that is,” Jamie smiles, Dani let’s her eyes wonder to her pink, plump, lips. 

“We used to have an allotment at the school, actually. It was useful, teaching the kids how to plant and look after things, and it was always a positive to see them eat a few vegetables once the work was done.”

Jamie nods, amused by the woman in front of her, “what about plants? Grow any of those?”

Dani blinks, she has never grown a plant, not one, and her mind goes blank whilst she tries to think of any information she had consumed within the past few days. 

“Now, don’t you think it may have been useful to have previously grown a few flowers before even considering applying to be a florist?” Jamie laughs, and if she wasn’t so softly spoken and humorous, Dani may have taken the question as an insult. 

“My mother used to have flowers everywhere, she cared for them, and I always liked the idea of bringing something to life,” Dani is surprised by the way she fights back at Jamie’s question, “I haven’t grown many things, but what better place to learn than a florist?”

“My only other staff member left for a new adventure last week, didn’t even really give me that much notice, but I admired her need for some escapism,” Jamie looks to Dani, holding eye contact with intent, “seems like this job might be some escapism for you, Dani.”

Dani holds Jamie’s stare, feeling vulnerable at how this woman, whom she’d just met, has been able to read her so well and see behind her American enthusiasm to find the hurt and desperation hiding away.

“I’m a really quick learner,” she blurts out, shocked at how desperate the words sound, she didn’t even want this job very much this morning, but now she’s met Jamie.

Jamie smirks at her, once again amused, she had never met someone quite like Dani, never seen someone with such glossy golden hair, “come in Monday, 7am, and wear something you don’t mind getting dirty.”

Dani grins back at the woman in front of her, finishes off her tea and puts it down beside her, “thank you,” she says gratefully, reaching out her hand to once again shake Jamie’s. 

Their hands touch, and it’s different this time, Dani almost pulls away, the contact sending electricity through her arm and around her body. Jamie let’s the shake linger too, mesmerised almost by the glee radiating from Dani. 

“I’ll see you Monday Dani.”


	2. Not anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor interrupts Dani’s first day at The Leafling.

Jamie is sat with Owen and Hannah at their favourite pub in London, it’s fairly small and never gets to busy, allowing them to enjoy their conversations and stay for as long as they desire. The food is also ‘exquisite’ - to quote Owen’s description. 

“So,” Owen says as he finishes chewing his forkful of bolognese, “have you found anyone for the place at the shop yet?”

Jamie nods, “I have, actually.”

Hannah picks up on the grin that quickly spread across Jamie’s face, “what’re they like?”

“Her name’s Dani, she just moved here from America, and uhm, she’s new to gardening.”

Owen furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “did I hear you wrong Jamie Taylor or did you just tell us you hired an inexperienced florist to work at your shop?”

Jamie’s cheeks flushed pink, she just continues to stare down at her pint of beer, wishing she was drinking something a little stronger. She definitely has developed a soft spot for Dani.

“What happened to ‘I need someone to pick up some of the weight’?” Owen interrogates. 

“Look, she was desperate for a job and I am desperate for some help, surprisingly enough, there aren’t many budding florists knocking on my door raring to go.”

Hannah raises her eyebrows, she wants to press, knows there’s more behind Jamie’s justification, but she saves her questioning for another time, “I’m glad you found somebody, love.”

“Yeah, can’t believe Lauren got up and left so quickly,” Owen sighs.

“Well we did break up Owen, I wasn’t exactly expecting her to stay around until I could find someone to replace her at the shop,” Jamie laughed, unsettled by the thought of her ex-girlfriend and still sore from the very recent break up.

“What did you tell the new girl?” Hannah asks with interest.

“That my only employee left without much notice, wanted to go on an adventure.”

“That’s not exactly a lie,” Owen comments, “how she ever thought you’d pack up your entire life here just to move away with her is beyond me.”

Jamie sighs, she and Lauren hadn’t been getting on for months before Lauren asked her to move away with her, there had been secret meet-ups with her ex boyfriend and endless amounts of lies consuming their relationship. She’d gotten a new job, one in Manchester, and encouraged Jamie to come with her, she said they both needed a fresh start. However the thought of being back up north, back in the area she risked so much running away from, was immensely unsettling to Jamie. 

“She called me, last night,” Jamie blurts out, needing to confide in her two friends. 

“What did she have to say for herself?” Hannah looks at Jamie, sees the way she’s gripping her pint glass tightly.  
“She’s angry, said she thought she meant more to me, I didn’t say much, just that things weren’t working anyway, and my life is here, at The Leafling, with you guys around.”

“And when does she leave?” Hannah sighs. 

“Tuesday.”

Owen smiled at his friend warmly, he could see the hurt still behind Jamie’s eyes. The gardener didn’t have much trust for others as it is, and when she had discovered Lauren, the only person she ever really felt she could be her true self with, had been back in contact with her ex boyfriend, everything seemed to crumble down around her. 

“Does the American have many friends here then?” He changes the subject. 

“Not too sure, she said she hadn’t been here long, used to be a teacher so she must be friendly enough,” Jamie sips her beer, let’s her mind wonder as she thinks of thick blonde hair, smiling lips, a nervous laugh that she could play on repeat and never get bored of. 

—

“We open at 8:30, you think you can learn the basics in an hour and a half?” Jamie laughs. 

“I can certainly try,” Dani breathes out, wiping her sweaty hands on the old jeans she had thrown on for her first day at The Leafling.

“So, this section needs to be watered once a day,” Jamie says as she gestures to the flowers on her left, “and everything else every other day.”

Dani nods.

“There’s a chart by the hose, mark on it when you water stuff, leave any notes about their conditions and what-not,” Jamie looks behind her to see Dani, lips between teeth and an intense amount of concentration in her eyes. 

“Once a day, every other day, hose, chart, got it,” the blonde lists in confirmation.

Jamie continues showing Dani what’s what, and decides to give her some small tasks to get to throughout the day, Mondays are usually quiet so Dani shouldn’t be too overwhelmed. They set up the display out front, Jamie laughs at Dani quietly as she watches the blonde struggle to lift the metal containers. 

“The heavier the better, harder to nick,” she comments. 

“Very tactile of you,” Dani responds. 

“Okay so it’s, 8:20, I’m just gonna fill up the till and you can relax in the back for a few before opening yeah?” Jamie receives a nod from Dani, who soon disappears into the back room. 

Before Jamie can even get to the till she hears the bell on the door ring, letting her know someone has walked in, “hold on, we’re not actually open-“

“Jamie,” an all too familiar voice speaks. 

Jamie gulps, the woman’s voice inflicting feelings way too intense for 8 in the morning, “Lauren, what are you doing here?”

“You can still come with me Jamie,” Lauren sighs, she stands so close to Jamie that she can feel her breath brush against her lips. 

“You know I can’t do that,” Jamie looks away, annoyed at the disturbance. 

“You can! You can come back as much as you want to see Hannah and Owen, you can even open up a shop up there once we’re settled.”

Dani can hear the intense conversation from the back room, she tries her best to busy herself and stop eavesdropping. 

“It’s not as easy as that, I like my life here,” Jamie is getting increasingly aggravated by Lauren’s flippant attitude towards the life Jamie had built for herself in London, “we were barely working as it is, you really think moving miles away would’ve made us any better?”

Lauren looks to the ground, she knows Jamie is right and that Jamie hasn’t trusted her since she got back in contact with her ex, “tell me you don’t love me anymore and I’ll walk away.”

Jamie gulps, “you lied to me, Lauren, on more than one occasion, how do you expect me to forget about that? I loved you, you know that, so much, but not anymore Lauren.”

Lauren is shocked to see tears forming in Jamie’s eyes, she had regretted lying to Jamie about speaking to her ex boyfriend, but if Jamie hadn’t caught them, she’s pretty sure she would never have even mentioned that they met up for drinks a few times. 

“Please leave,” Jamie’s voice is stern and hurt, “I’m about to open.”

Once Dani hears the shop door ring and close, she leaves the back room to find Jamie with her head in her hands. She approaches the woman, and she’s only known her for a few days, but she cares so much for Jamie already. 

“Are you okay?” Dani asks sweetly, rubbing Jamie’s arm soothingly. 

Jamie takes a deep breath and looks up at Dani, “how much of that did you hear?”

Dani sighs, “most of it, I’m sorry, it was quite hard not to.”

Jamie nods, “it’s alright, what’s life without a bit of drama, ay?”

The blonde watches as the other woman composes herself, “I would offer you a cup of tea, but, I’ve been told I don’t make it very well.”

The brunette laughs, happy that Dani hasn’t questioned her at all, she nods towards the front door, “mind flipping the sign? It’s time to open.”


	3. Ladies Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani invites Jamie out to a lesbian bar and they open up to each other a bit more, with some help from Tommy.

When Dani moved to England she knew nobody. She was renting a flat in the middle of London, with no job and not much money, but she had never felt like she was in control, and this newfound control made her happy. She got to decide where she worked, what she spent her time on, and, most importantly, who she spent her time with. 

After a few trips to a coffee shop that sits on the corner of her street, she had befriended a worker their, Tommy. He was always chatty, asking how Dani’s day was going, and as she became a happy regular, they found out they had more than a few things in common. 

Tommy lived on his own after moving away from home too, and he also had a tricky relationship with his family. They were religious, and he was not, and, unfortunately, that meant they were also homophobic. Once they had found out he was gay, they cut him off completely. 

Dani didn’t go around telling many people her business, she was so used to being timid under the watchful eye of her mother, but Tommy’s tendency to overshare meant that they quickly had a lot to talk about, and with barely any consciousness, Dani had made her first true friend. 

“Do you want pizza or chinese?” Tommy asks from Dani’s kitchen, he’s stood staring into her fridge and it’s emptiness makes his stomach growl. 

“Is it bad if I say both?” Dani laughs. 

“Oh, I see, you get a new job and you’re willing to splash the cash? Don’t come running to me when you’re bankrupt,” he jokes. 

Dani rolls her eyes, “I haven’t even been paid yet.”

“How’s it going? Your first day was Monday right?”

Dani nods, passing her phone over to Tommy so he can tap in what he wants so they can order, “it’s going well, Jamie is a good teacher, and we get along well, so that’s nice.”

“How well you getting along?” Tommy dances around his eyebrows. 

“Not like that,” Dani blushes, “she is gay though.”

“Shit really?” He laughs in disbelief, Dani had been closeted for 24 years and as soon as she moves to England she seems to gravitate towards the gays. 

“Her ex-girlfriend came in the shop, they broke up cos she was meeting up with her ex, she was basically begging for Jamie to take her back.”

“Sounds like a, sticky, situation,” a Tommy sighs, “Jamie not interested in her anymore?”

Dani shakes her head, finishes up their order on her phone, and looks to Tommy, “do I tell her I’m also gay?”

Tommy laughs, Dani is so cute and fresh out the closet, her gay-awkwardness adds to the cuteness of her American naivety, “and why would you want her to know that you’re gay?”

“Dunno,” Dani tries her best to sound nonchalant, “people can be weird, maybe if she knows I’m gay too she won’t feel like I’m judging her.”

“It’s 2020, she shouldn’t care for homophobes,” Tommy remarks, “but totally tell her you’re gay, if she’s not interested in you she might know somebody that might be.”

“How do I tell her?” Dani blushes. 

“You should totally invite her out with us on Friday!”

“Tommy that’s two days away, I’ve barely known her a week,” Dani sighs. 

“Yes, but, she’s just gone through a breakup, an invitation to a night out with such attractive people like ourselves is a hard thing to reject.”

—

Dani wakes up the next morning still stuffed from the night before, her eyes were definitely bigger than her stomach consuming, a whole pizza and a large chow-mein was very ambitious of her.

She gets up, throws on her work clothes and makes her way to The Leafling. 

“Mornin,” Jamie greets as she hears the blonde enter the shop. 

“Hey, it’s freezing outside!” Dani complains, almost running towards the heater in the back room. 

“Welcome to England,” Jamie jokes. 

The day goes smoothly, Dani has gotten used to the routine of the shop, she now knows what times are their busiest and she can even give advice on plant maintenance thanks to Jamie’s knowledgeable tips. She’s currently sweeping the floor as her and Jamie listen to music through the shops speakers. 

“Remember we close early tomorrow,” Jamie sighs, opening up the till to count it up for the day. 

“Have you got any plans? For tomorrow?” Dani inquests. 

“Just a dentist appointment, after that I’ve got a date with Netflix and Dominos.”

The blonde laughs at Jamie’s joke, she’s quickly gotten used to her sarcastic tone and finds her little sayings amusing, “me and a friend are, Uhm, going out tomorrow night, if you’d like to come?”

“Oh yeah?” Jamie responds. 

“Yeah he’s taking me to some new bar that’s opened in town, Ladies Lane?”

Jamie coughs, surprised by Dani, she knows exactly what bar she’s talking about, it’s a LGBTQ bar, one that Lauren had spoken to her about before, “that sounds pretty nice actually, haven’t been out in a while.”

Dani smiles, pleased with herself for acting so casual about, she continues sweeping and sways her hips to the music playing in the background.

Jamie let’s her eyes wonder to Dani, the blonde is moving so effortlessly to the slow beat of the music and it makes Jamie’s breath catch in her throat. She tries to compose herself, knows that she shouldn’t be looking for this long, but the smile she receives from Dani as their eyes meet again tells her that it’s not a problem. 

—

“Shit she’s there,” Dani whispers, nervous about seeing Jamie outside of work for the first time. Jamie is sat smoking a cigarette pressed up against the outside of the bar.

“Calm down mate,” Tommy laughs, he takes the lead and approaches Jamie himself. 

“Hey,” Jamie smiles, she glances at Dani, then let’s her gaze drop down to the black dress that is hugging at her curves. 

“I’m Tommy,” he says as he wraps his arm around Dani’s shoulder. 

“Jamie,” Jamie responds, unable to string more words together as she tries her hardest not to stare at Dani. 

The trio make their way into the bar, it only opened a few days ago so it’s still crowded with a buzz of newcomers. Dani looks around, slightly overwhelmed by the sight of so many beautiful women amongst her. She is new to all of this, to being so open about her sexuality, to being surrounded by others alike her, but she likes it, it makes her feel as if she finally has somewhere shebelongs. 

“First rounds on me,” Tommy calls out as he shuffles his way through bodies to get to the barman. 

“I didn’t think this would be your sort of place,” Jamie says to Dani, who looks mesmerised by the sight of such a diverse crowd. 

“Because it’s busy or because it’s a lesbian bar?” Dani asks, shocked at her own forwardness.

“I expected you to be a dinner and a movie kind of girl,” Jamie leans in so Dani can hear her better, she’s also not oblivious to the fact her breath is now brushing against Dani’s ear, “I also thought you were straight.”

Dani’s cheeks flush pink, Jamie has never been this close to her and she could get used to it. She’s lost for words, and luckily Tommy returns with drinks in hands at her rescue. 

They take shots, much to Dani’s dismay, and are soon enough indulged in the music as they dance together on the dance floor. Tommy has been flirting with the barman all night, making his way back and forth to the bar, both for his pleasure and to give Dani and Jamie some alone time. 

“You wanna get some air?” Jamie asks, seeing Dani become restless and much less enthusiastic as the dance floor becomes more and more crowded. 

Dani nods her head, and smiles as she sees Jamie reach out her hand. It’s a simple gesture, one to ensure Dani doesn’t lose her way, but it sends butterflies down Dani’s stomach nevertheless. 

They make it outside and Jamie starts to smoke, she offers Dani her cigarette and the blonde takes a few puffs before giving it back. They both are aware that they’re not all that into the crowded atmosphere of Ladies Lane, “I know a place a little quieter, if you wanna carry on the night?”

Dani looks back into the bar and sees Tommy preoccupied with the hunky barman, “that sounds great.”

Jamie leads her down the street, and they aren’t walking for very long before Jamie is opening up the door to a quiet little pub sat at the corner of the street. She nods at the waitress, familiar with her as she comes here so often with Hannah and Owen. 

“What ya having?” She asks Dani sweetly. 

“Vodka coke, please,” Dani responds before sliding into a free booth. 

Jamie is quickly returning with their drinks in her hands, and a bag of peanuts too. She sits opposite Dani in the booth and suddenly feels very aware of the fact that they’re alone. 

“Where’d you meet Tommy?” Jamie asks casually. 

“He works at the coffee place near my flat, he’s kind of hard not to befriend,” she laughs, taking a sip of her drink and smiling with thanks to Jamie. 

“You don’t go to those sort of bars often?” It’s more of a statement than a question. 

“That was my first one,” Dani admits, “I only came out last year, I didn’t know anyone queer back home.”

Jamie nods, knowing there’s more to Dani’s story and encouraging her to carry on. 

“I was Uhm, engaged.”

That’s a sentence Jamie wasn’t expecting, “really?” She asks in disbelief. 

“We were childhood sweethearts. We were supposed to get married next summer, I couldn’t carry on though, lying to him, to myself,” Tommy’s openess has certainly rubbed off on Dani. 

“That’s very brave of you,” Jamie’s words are candid and understanding. 

“I didn’t have much worth staying for after we broke off the engagement, so I thought, why not move across the work and start again?” The alcohol was becoming effective, Dani’s words were slightly slurred. 

Jamie feels as if it’s her turn to open up a little, “I moved here for a new beginning too, came here as soon as I turned 18 and came out of foster care.”

“Seems as though us runaways have a skill for finding each other,” the sentence is unpretentious but so much meaning lays beneath Dani’s words that Jamie finds herself shivering. 

“It does seem that way doesn’t it?” Jamie responds.


	4. Escapism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen invites Dani to an intimate night at his soon-to-be opened restaurant, Jamie and Dani confide in one another on their way home, and end their night in a little bubble they don’t ever want to be popped.

“You took her here?” Owen asks with eager interest.

“Well, we were at Ladies Lane but it was way too crowded so we came back here, yeah.”

Hannah and Owen give each other a suggestive look, “and did the night end here?” Hannah questions. 

“Yes, we had a few drinks here and talked and then I walked her home.”

“And then you kissed her?” Owen is desperate for details, he’s unsettled by how composed Jamie is being whilst describing her night out with Dani. 

“I did not kiss her, it was not a date, can you two just drop it now?” Jamie is fed up of being interrogated, she was simply just updating her friends on her week when they began to bombard her with questions as soon as she had mentioned Dani.

“What are the chances that shes gay?” Hannah sighs. 

“It’s 2020 Hannah, everyone is gay,” Jamie laughs, she sees Hannah and Owen roll their eyes at her temperamental attitude. 

The waitress arrives with their food, rescuing Jamie from the burning stares and demanding conversation she has found herself being dominated by.

“Hey guys,” their waitress turns to look at Jamie, “who was that girl you brought in here the other night?”

“For fuck sake, not you as well!” Jamie rolls her eyes. For a big city like London, it was awfully hard for her to hide. 

—

Jamie had a few things to sort out at the bank so she had left Dani to open on her own. It was daunting, the thought of being in complete control of the shop before Jamie arrived, but Dani soon found herself in a steady rhythm as she watered what needed to be watered and stocked up the till. 

“Is Jamie about?” A man startles Dani, she looks up to see a kind smile almost hidden by the his thick black moustache. 

“She’s out running some errands. Anything I can help you with?”

“I’m Owen, you’re Dani right?” 

Dani scrunches her eyes slightly, trying to figure out if she recognises him from anywhere, “have we met?”

“I’m Jamie’s friend, I was just dropping by to see if she was still available to help me set up tonight.”

Dani raised her eyebrows, encouraging Owen to elaborate. 

“I’m opening a restaurant, tomorrow’s the day I open the doors and I need Jamie’s expertise,”  
Owen has a conniving thought, “actually, we’re having a few drinks there tonight, just me, my girlfriend, and Jamie, if you’d want to join?”

Dani is surprised by the spontaneous invitation, the event seems pretty intimate and she doesn’t want to intrude, but the thought of spending more time outside of work with Jamie makes her flutter with excitement, “I’d love to.”

—

“What do I wear?” Dani grunts to Tommy who is sprawled out on her bed. 

“Something easy for Jamie to take off,” he laughs teasingly. 

“I’m being serious! Owen gave me the address and it’s surrounded by posh restaurants, surely there’s gonna be a dress code?” Dani’s panic ridden tone is rather entertaining to Tommy, but he sympathies with her and sighs in an attempt to calm her down. 

“Wear the tight black jeans, and boots, throw on a shirt or something and you’re fine.”

Dani will never get used to how quickly Tommy manages to solve her problems, since being his friend she has become terrifyingly aware of how often she makes a mountain out of a molehill. She slips into her jeans, knowing full well that he had suggested them because they hug her curves in all the right places, and finds a champagne silk shirt that seems sensible enough for an intimate drink in a new restaurant. 

“You look hot,” Tommy says, complimenting Dani and himself for putting together such a stunning outfit. 

—

Jamie is up on a ladder, fixing one of the bulbs above the bar of Owens restaurant, which she nearly falls off of, when she looks through the window to see Dani approaching the building. She bites her lip with an unintentional amount of power, winces at the pain and shoots an annoyed glare at Owen. 

“When did you invite her?” She hushes in a quiet but aggravated voice. 

“I saw her at the shop today, thought I’d help you out a bit,” Owen smiles, it’s hopefully and gentle but not enough to wipe away the torment he’s caused within Jamie. 

“I don’t need your help!” She grunts, the words slip out quickly enough that Dani doesn’t hear them once she’s in the restaurant. 

“Wow,” Dani exhales, “this place is gorgeous Owen.”

Owen blushes at her compliment, “thankyou Dani, can I get you a drink?”

“Your best Rosé please,” she smiles back at him appreciatively before turning her attention to Jamie, who is still perched busying herself on the ladder. 

“Good for more than just plants then?” She teases. 

“He’s too cheep to pay a professional, got me slaving away,” she laughs, there’s no harm in her complaints whatsoever.

“I’ll keep that in mind when you’re asking for free drinks shall I?” Owen retorts.

Soon enough the four of them are perched by the bar, Hannah had given Dani a warm hug in greeting, and if Dani wasn’t already aware that she was with Owen, she’s almost certain she would’ve swooned at her beauty. Jamie is sat next to her, toying with her pint as Owen and Hannah pry out some information about Dani’s life back home. 

Jamie shoots her an apologetic look, knowing that talking of home wasn’t something Dani was particularly fond of, and as she sees the blondes discomfort grow, she decides to change the subject, “Dani’s friend Tommy works at the coffee hut, the one that sells the croissants you’re obsessed with.”

Owen raises his eyebrows, that hut sold some of the best pastries in London, “Dani, tell me you’ve tried them.”

Dani nods, relating to Owens admiration for the food, “oh yeah, Tommy brings home leftovers all the time.”

“I bet they taste even better when they’re free,” Hannah jokes. 

Dani finds herself zoning out a little, content in the happy hum of friends conversing with each other about anything and everything. She isn’t used to feeling so relaxed, after being in London for only 6 months she has found herself to fit into a place in ways previously unbeknownst to her. She feels Jamie’s hand reach and land on her leg, the brunette squeezes gently to grab her attention. 

“You alright?” Jamie asks, concerned, having misread Dani’s contentment as discomfort.

“I’m fine, just happy,” Dani smiles.

The two women lock eyes, they each blink slowly, not wanting to miss out on the intensity of one another’s stare. Jamie smiles back, it’s warm and friendly, and Dani feels as if she’s speaking to her through just that look in her hazel eyes. 

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Jamie whispers, their conversation goes unnoticed by the other couple in the room. Right now, they find themselves trapped in a bubble, and Dani never wants it to pop.

Like all good things, it had to end. They couldn’t continue their night with their eyes glued to each other and their attention on only the way the breaths left their bodies in unison. Owen interrupts their haven, bringing out samples of meals and more drinks. 

“These are amazing,” Dani compliments, she’s astonished by the skilfulness of Owen’s cooking. 

“He is the best,” Hannah puts her hand on Owens, they look at each other in a way parallel to how Dani and Jamie had stared at each other only a few moments ago. 

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Jamie whispers so only Dani can hear, “Owen, well done mate,” she finishes in a louder tone. 

The group bid farewell to one another and Dani and Jamie find themselves once again roaming the starlit streets of London. Dani shivers as a gush of wind hits at her. Jamie looks over at her, smiling sympathetically as she takes off her scarf and wraps it around Dani’s shoulders. 

“Thankyou,” Dani begins, though it’s leading and meant for more than just the scarf, “I had a great time tonight, you’re friends are lovely.”

Jamie grins, “they like you a lot.”

The blondes cheeks are pink, from the cold and the flattery she finds herself coated in after hearing Jamie’s words, “have you, uhm, spoken to Lauren since she came to the shop?”

“Nah,” Jamie looks up at Dani’s face, sees her eyes are hesitant as they look on ahead, open widely, “we’re completely over, if that’s what you’re asking?”

Dani feels Jamie’s stare, knows that the brunette is searching for confirmation in her eyes. She turns her face slowly, meeting Jamie’s eyes, “why did you give me the job?”

Jamie ponders, “I needed some help.”

That answer wasn’t enough, that wasn’t the real reason, Dani stops them from walking, pulls at Jamie’s arm to bring her closer, “tell me the truth,” her tone is knowing and smothered in something new, somewhat seductive. 

“I could see behind your eyes, you should really work on your poker face,” Jamie laughs, she reaches out her hand to meet Dani’s, they intertwine their fingers effortlessly as Jamie carries on, “you were cute, a little shy, looked a little, lost, if I’m honest.”

Dani nods, she doesn’t know she’s crying until Jamie reaches her free hand forward and wipes the tears off of her face. 

“I’m sorry,” Dani sighs, looking away with slight embarrassment. 

“Hey,” Jamie turns Dani’s face to look back at her, “you have nothing to apologise for.”

Dani buries her face into Jamie’s hand slightly, the warmth of it is comforting and helps her settle her shaky breaths, “you’ve been so kind to me Jamie, giving me somewhere, for my escapism.”

Jamie giggles, reminded of their conversation during Dani’s interview, and of the way she could instantly tell Dani was there for other reasons, not just for a job.

“When I got to London,” Jamie begins, “I got into some trouble, served some time. It’s took me a while to find my feet, find my people, a home,” she takes a breath as she feels herself start to well up slightly, “I wanted to be, for you, the person that I needed when I first got here.”

There is a calming silence between them as they stand on the street, cars wizzing by and chatter illuminating the air after having escaped from the buildings surrounding them. Dani isn’t sure who leans in first, or how long they had been just looking at each other, but that didn’t matter, because Jamie’s lips were on hers, finally, kissing her softly.


	5. Where she belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After kissing Jamie, Dani feels slightly overwhelmed by all her newfound emotions, Jamie comes to Dani’s flat to ‘pick up her scarf’, and Dani confides in Tommy.

Dani got home Friday night, closed the door behind her, and started to cry softly. She wiped off her makeup miserably in the mirror, took off her clothes, and as she got further under her bed covers, her sobs became increasingly powerful. She had just kissed a woman for the first time, a beautiful one at that, and it couldn’t have been more perfect, but as soon as Jamie left her, the kiss still lingering as she had pecked her lips farewell, Dani couldn’t help but let herself weep. The way she felt as Jamie leaned in close, as the touch ignited a fire within her that she wasn’t cautious of until that very moment, she discerned something she had been deprived of for so long, too long.

  
Then the memory of the way Jamie opened up to her, terrified eyes staring into Dani as she spilled out reasoning, as they both let go of those feelings that had been dug deep for what felt like an eternity.

  
Vulnerability, yes, that was what she was feeling. For now, she’ll try and get to sleep, make sense of the overwhelming feelings she’s consumed in and do her best, tomorrow, to make sense of it all. She has the weekend to compose herself, get ready to see Jamie again. Monday, two days, that’s more than enough time to figure out what the hell she’s going to do now that she’s snogged her boss.

  
-

  
Saturday morning, she’s making her way to meet Tommy at his flat, icicles form around her furrowed eyebrows as she walks out into the morning air, making sure the flat door closes behind her.

  
“I’m so sorry!” Dani whines after crashing into someone rather forcefully.

  
“Hey,” The voice is soothing, she’d recognise it anywhere, and now that she’s touched the lips of the mouth it escapes, she’s not sure she’ll ever be able to forget it.

  
“Jamie, hi,” She’s takes pride in how she managed to mask her shaky demeanor as she spoke.

  
“I hope you don’t mind, I er, thought I’d come get my scarf?” Surprisingly Jamie sounds more worked up than Dani.

  
“Oh, sure,” Dani opens the main entrance again, holding the door open so Jamie could follow behind her.

  
As Jamie goes after the blonde up the stairs towards her flat, she can feel a sense of regret bubble in her throat, she coughs awkwardly, and can’t help her eyes from wandering up and down jean clad legs climbing the stairs in front of her. Before she can take her eyes away, Dani stops, and they’re suddenly in front of her flat, somehow, Jamie has walked up the steps subconsciously.

  
Dani fumbles with her keys, flustered by how close Jamie standing behind her. At last, she’s turning the metal and unlocking the door, leading the way into her hallway, “I, uhm, come in, it’s just in here.”

  
“Dani,” Jamie speaks in a barely audible whisper, she reaches her hand out to gently hold Dani’s arm.

  
The blonde turns around on her heels, flushed cheeks and absentmindedly taking Jamie’s hand in hers. She feels Jamie tug at her, encouraging her to come a little closer.

  
“I didn’t come here to get the scarf,” it’s barely a confession, Dani had already figured out that there was something more to this spontaneous visit.

  
Dani doesn’t have time to think of a response, she needs Jamie, and she needs her now. The other woman gets the hint, soon she’s leaning in, with much more urgency than last night, and enveloping her lips to take Dani’s. The blonde whines, full of pleasure and satisfaction, she lets her hand roam the soft material of Jamie’s jacket and pulls on it, wanton and desperate.

  
Both of their coats are on the floor, hair bunched in one another's hands, and Jamie is pushing Dani up against the wall.

They break their kiss, in need of oxygen, but the lack of contact instantly displeases Jamie, and her lips are soon sucking and biting gently on the exposed skin of Dani’s hot neck. The action is spurred on by soft moans escaping Dani unintentionally.

  
“You’re so beautiful,” Jamie sighs as she lets herself pull away and admire the flushed woman before her.

  
Dani smiles, it radiates warmth, and Jamie gazes in awe at the way the blonde’s lips glisten with the remnants of her kiss. Dani is impatient, longing for Jamie’s touch after being without it for only a few short seconds. She reaches forward, lets her hands slide up and down the curves of Jamies hips, she grunts to feel dextrous lips back at her throat. The brunette’s bite is more bellicose than either woman had anticipated, but nobody is complaining, quite the opposite, as now Dani is making her way under Jamie’s shirt, stroking her fingertips teasingly at the smooth skin she finds.

The American is quickly grinning to herself smugly as she feels Jamie shiver beneath her touch.

  
“Come on,” Dani whispers, afraid that if she were to speak any louder her voice would pierce the air and break the delicacy of the moment.

  
They’re moving in one motion together through the hall and to the couch when a loud, urgent, knock interrupts the blissfulness of their embrace.

  
“Shit, Tommy.”

  
Jamie sighs, it’s aggravated, and she can’t help sounding as such. Ever since she met Dani at her indelible interview, she has been edging towards her, desperate to feel what she feels like, taste the cherry chapstick of her sweet, plump, lips. As she decompresses her libido, she sees Dani do the same with steady breaths before her hips are swaying in that effortless way whist she walks to the door.

  
On the short trip away from Jamie on the sofa to meet Tommy at her door, Dani notices that same overwhelming feeling from last night consumes her. She manages to push it away, for now, and takes one more calming breath before she grips the doorhandle.

  
“We did say 10 right?” Tommy questions, he’s shivering and doesn’t even think before he enters the warmth of Dani’s flat.

  
“Oh, hi,” he hushes, his tone is a concoction of disbelief and discomfort. He investigates Dani’s flat to find shoes and coats lying discarded on the floor, a familiar brunette is sat alert on the sofa fiddling anxiously with her own hands.

  
Nobody says anything for a few seconds, it feels like forever to Dani, she racks her brain for something to say, and tries her best to deescalate the awkwardness of the situation, “We lost track of time.”

  
“I can see that” Tommy laughs in a breath, his try at humour does nothing to relax the women amongst him, so he speaks again, “you joining us for brunch?”

  
Jamie blinks, she’s still slightly embarrassed but she revels in Tommy’s relaxed ambience and simply nods a yes in response.

  
-

  
Getting to the café for brunch seemed to take twice as long as it usually does, maybe because nobody was speaking, or maybe it was just the unbearable cold they found themselves walking in.

  
“You guys coming to Owens opening tonight?” Jamie finally breaks their silence.

  
“Sure are,” Dani grins, her accent is always much more recognisable when she’s nervous.

  
Jamie smiles intimately in response and lets herself finally relax a little as she listens to Dani and Tommy engage in casual conversation. The trio take their seats at a table by a window onlooking the busy London high-street, and the girl's legs touch inadvertently, Tommy has to look away, feeling as if he’s intruding on another strictly intimate moment.

  
They order their food, and the strange animosity shrivels away as they find themselves getting lost in discussions about breakfast food. Jamie mimics Owen’s ‘chefs voice’ and Dani laughs a little too much in response, the smitten blonde makes Tommy chuckle happily too.

  
“Excuse me for a sec?” Jamie says as she stands and makes her way to the bathroom.

  
Tommy drags his eyes in unison with the brunette's movements, and as soon as she’s out of sight, he leans towards Dani and gives her an, annoying, knowing, smirk, “how did this happen then?”

  
Dani struggles not to roll her eyes at her best friend’s teasing, she sighs, both content and piqued, “we kissed last night.”

  
“Shit did she stay the night?” Tommy decreases his voices volume as he tries to contain his shock.

  
“No!” The woman exclaims, “she came back this morning, to get her scarf.”

  
“Is that lesbian lingo for sex or something?” Tommy quips.

  
Dani hushes him, embarrassed and still a little to overwhelmed to humour him, “I cried, after she kissed me.”

  
“What... like immediately after?”

  
“No, I was crying before she kissed me,” Tommy looks at Dani, puzzled, “I asked her why she gave me the job, then we just had this like, really, intense conversation, and I cried and then she kissed me,” Tommy nods in confirmation, insinuates she carries on before Jamie gets back, “then she walked me home, and as soon as I got back into my flat, alone, I don’t know, I just cried.”

  
“Babe,” Tommy sighs sympathetically, he reaches out his hand and strokes Dani’s with his thumb, “it’s a lot to take in, I know.”

  
Dani eases herself under his understanding gaze, she fights back the tears desperately wanting to escape her tired eyes. After a few shaky breaths, she carries on, “It felt so right, perfect maybe, and after it sank in I was just drowning in this sadness, I’ve never gotten to feel like this.”

  
Tommy doesn’t need to reassure her, or help her justify her feelings, because that’s not what she needs. Dani needs to feel something, for herself, let her newfound individuality give her a hand with controlling such intense emotions she’d been hidden from for so long.

  
“Dani? You alright?” Jamie’s worrisome voice breaks a little as she returns to their table to see Dani releasing her built-up tears.

  
Dani breathes out a smile, sinks into Jamie’s touch as she feels the brunette kindly wipes away her tears. She won’t lie, won’t shrug off her feelings, because Jamie deserves more than that. So instead, she takes Jamies hand from cradling her face and brings it to her mouth, kisses it softly, and savours the moment; because right now, with this incredible woman and her first best friend, she is exactly where she belongs.


	6. Perfectly splendid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie go to Owens restaurant opening, they get cozy, and Jamie finally asks Dani out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos people!! 
> 
> I’d love it if you guys would give me some feedback, story moving too slow? Chapters long enough? Any prompts?
> 
> Hope you’re all keeping safe and well! Enjoy this very fluffy chapter.. smut is coming soon. Promise.

Tommy is ill, leaving Dani to go to Owen’s opening alone, well, not necessarily, of course Jamie will be there, but having Tommy in the same vicinity is always comforting. Her best friend being sick also means that she has to decide on what to wear on her own, though at least now she know what the atmosphere is like at A Batter Place. She decides on wearing a burgundy skater dress, black tights, boots, and a leather jacket. She clips on her favourite hoops and looks at herself in the mirror proudly before making her way to the door. 

Jamie had never let her mind wander too far in regards to Dani, being her boss and all. She was instantly attracted to the jolly American, and by the glances she received from Dani she had assumed the feeling to be mutual, then once it was confirmed that Dani was also into women, it became almost impossible for Jamie to contain her urges. The night after Ladies Lane, she had so desperately wanted to take her home, but she settled for the pub, and considering the positive, calm, conversation that took place there that night, she didn’t consider it to be a bad idea. Kissing Dani, finally, after opening up to her so quickly, was also something she definitely did not regret. However, turning up at her flat the next morning using a scarf as a pathetic excuse just to see her again, made Jamie ponder on whether she was being too intense. 

A Batter Place looked even more beautiful once filled with excitable new customers. Dani admired the hanging glass chandeliers, and payed special attention to how each light fixture had been carefully placed, under the watchful eye of Jamie, of course. The blonde felt trepidatious as she caught sight of the beautiful brunette, dressed in fitting black trousers and a low cut shirt exposing her color bones and cleavage. There’s a glint in Jamie’s eye when she sees Dani too, and the guests around them seem to freeze and shrink as Dani watches Jamie approach her cautiously. 

“You look nice,” Jamie chuckles cheekily, her boyish charm is becoming more evident as their friendship grows.

“So do you,” Dani sighs, in awe at how well Jamie really does look. 

“Drinks on Owen,” the brunette smirks playfully as she hands Dani a glass of rosé, the one she had remembered her thoroughly enjoying a few nights before. 

The small gesture sets aflame the newly familiar heat in Dani’s stomach, and as she takes the glass from Jamie’s hand, their fingers brushing together lightly, Dani becomes paranoid that that same heat is noticeably spread across her cheeks. 

If Jamie detects it, she doesn’t say so, just nods towards a secluded side of the restaurant, reserved for close friends, and leads the way. 

“Tommy not here?” Jamie questions, though she isn’t complaining that she gets Dani all to herself tonight. 

“He’s a bit ill, probably because he never wears a flipping coat,” Dani’s use of words makes Jamie giggle, her americanisms are slowly fading and she’s starting to blend in a little more. 

“That’s a shame,” and it is, Jamie likes Tommy, but her flirtatious tone also suggests to Dani that she’s not entirely upset by the fact that it’s now only the two of them. 

They sit together in contentment, using the loudness of their environment as an excuse to lean closer to one another. Dani feels Jamie’s breath brush against her own lips as she speaks to her, and it’s rather distracting. She’s considering pressing her lips against Jamie’s, absorbing her taste in a chaste enough kiss for it not to scandalise the restaurant, but familiar voices soon take them out of their trance. 

“Hello ladies,” Owen greets, dressed to the nines with Hannah on his arm, who also looks stunning.

“You’ve outdone yourself mate,” Jamie compliments as both Owen and Hannah take a seat at the table where the girls are sat. 

“Best seats in the house,” Owen nods at Dani, thanking her for her presence with a smile shadowed slightly by his thick, dark, moustache. 

Hannah gives Jamie a look, an evocative smirk on her lips as she shifts her eyes to Dani and then back at Jamie. An uncharacteristic tone of pink flushes across Jamie’s cheeks, and she blames it on the humidity of the restaurant when question by Owen, but everyone knows at the table that it’s falsity. 

The group of four drink together happily for what must have been hours, Owen leaves on a few occasions to check up on the kitchen staff and interact with his guests. Jamie and Dani have scooted a little closer together, both subconsciously and consciously, neither one of them wanted to be too obvious about it, both trying to still play it cool. Dani feels a thrill shoot down her spine as Jamie confidently places her hand on Dani’s thigh, they’ve found themselves chatting with some other guests and as they all laugh in harmonic unison the action is natural and wanting. 

After feeling the brunettes finger tips draw lazy circles on her thigh and knee, Dani bravely places her hand on Jamie’s. Their fingers fit together like two puzzle pieces, the heat of the restaurant makes their hands clammy, but neither girl has the urge to pull away. 

People start leaving at around 11:30, thanking Owen for his hospitality and congratulating him on his opening. Soon enough, it’s only Dani, Jamie, Hannah and Owen left in the restaurant, it appears much bigger now, yet still just as charming. 

“Jamie,” Dani sighs, placing her head on the woman’s shoulder placidly and speaking quiet enough for just Jamie to hear. 

Owen and Hannah chatter about their guests, oblivious to the way Jamie has moved her hand further up Dani’s thigh, “do you want me to stop?” Jamie asks considerately. 

Dani lifts her head up from Jamie’s shoulders and finds her gaze. She shakes her head slowly, placing her bottom lip between her teeth as she smirks and admires the gorgeous woman beside her. 

“I was wondering,” Jamie sighs, still drawing patterns on Dani’s tights, “if you’d like to go out with me, Tuesday night?” 

The question is filled with purity and hope, yet there’s no anticipation within Jamie as she’s certain Dani’s answer will be yes. The brunette still feels tempted, to do more with Dani, take her home, make her feel new things, but that can wait, she wants to do this right. Dani is new to all this, not just dating women, but relationships in general. She had shared with Jamie the convenience that consumed her previous engagement, and had elaborated slightly that she didn’t have much choice in the matter. Jamie needed to hold back, until Dani was ready, and that was perfectly splendid. The blonde has to find her bearings, there’s no need to rush this, Jamie’s made that mistake before. 

“I’d love to,” Dani responds, she places a soft kiss on the Jamie’s cheek, and hears an ‘aw’ escape Hannah. 

“Oi,” Jamie jokes, turning her body to Hannah who is grinning happily at the pair.

Hannah just shrugs it off, “it’s about time you found yourself a nice girl, Jamie.”

Jamie feels as though she’s a teenage girl being embarrassed by her parents, the way Hannah is looking at her is strangely, yet comfortingly, maternal. She considers making a sarcastic remark back, but doesn’t want to ruin the moment, or Dani’s feelings, so she just sticks her tongue out like the child she’s being treated like, and wraps her arm around Dani affectionately.


	7. Special too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on their first date.

“Dani, can I ask you something?” Jamie says sweetly as she walks next to the blonde, their arms are swinging happily as their hands hold on to each other’s, both with no intent of letting go. 

It’s Tuesday, 4pm, and they’ve just closed the shop. Jamie ran upstairs to her apartment to get changed out of her dungarees, and they were now making their way to Dani’s flat so she could do the same. They made the decision to go on their date straight after work, as the restaurant would be a bit quieter and it would give them more time to stay in each other’s company, even though they’d been glued at the hip all day at work. 

“Shoot,” Dani agrees. 

“What happened, last week at brunch, with Tommy when I left to go to the loo?” The event had been on replay in Jamie’s mind ever since it happened, the unsettling feeling that invaded her body as she returned to find Dani crying in the café hadn’t shifted all week. 

Dani sighs, nervous. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me-“ 

“No, it’s okay,” Dani interrupts, “you have to promise you won’t think I’m silly though.” 

“Never,” Jamie squeezes Dani’s hand as she speaks. 

“Well, after our kiss, the one on the street, I felt a bit.. overwhelmed?” The sentence ended unsure, but Jamie urged her with a gentle nod of her head to carry on, “I just, I’d never felt like that. So safe and happy. And no one’s, ever, kissed me like that. The way you made me feel was so intense I was just so, unfamiliar, with it.” 

If Jamie had heard her right, Dani was in sorts telling her that their kiss had made her feel turned on for the first time in her life. She feels a strange strike of pride, but doesn’t comment on that, just puts the crude thought aside, digs deeper into the sentimental connotations of Dani’s words, “that does sound a little overwhelming,” she simply confirms. She feels a pain in her chest as she thinks of how Dani had been deprived so much during her engagement, under the control of everyone but herself in America. 

They walk in peaceful quiet until they reach Dani’s flat, they’re outside the building and Jamie is unsure of what the protocol is for taking a girl home at the beginning of the date. She freezes slightly, which grabs Dani’s attention. Jamie doesn’t want to seem as if she’s insinuating anything by going into the flat as Dani changes. 

“You can come in and wait you know,” the blonde chuckles, tugging at the other woman’s hand. 

Jamie sits on Dani’s couch comfortably, playing a game on her phone as she waits for the blonde to change. She can’t help but snoop around Dani’s flat slightly, the last time she was here she had been a little preoccupied, so this was the first time she had gotten a real glimpse of how Dani lived. 

There were no plants, she noticed immediately, and made a mental note to change that as soon as possible. An array of mugs hung in a beautifully thought-out display on the kitchen wall, and for a moment Jamie wondered how she managed to upkeep it, but then remembered how disastrous Dani was in the presence of a kettle, then assumed they must be there strictly for the use of the display. She’s eyeing up the paintings Dani has hung up in the hallway when her eyes set sight on something a whole lot more interesting than interior design. 

“Now I feel underdressed,” Jamie huffs out her arousal, masks it with frustration, as she lets her eyes roam Dani’s body. She’s wearing her hair down now, and it’s got a subtle wave to it after being taken out of a bun, it cascades down her chest, which is clothed with a tight white body suit tucked in to light-wash mom jeans. It’s not the most glamorous of outfits, Dani’s worn much more scandalous items of clothing in Jamie’s presence, but the added tension of this being their first official date makes Jamie even more enamoured by her. 

Dani walks towards Jamie in a way that is overbearingly seductive. She leans down and picks up her bag, oblivious to the way Jamie’s eyes linger on her chest, then reaches out her hand to pull Jamie up from her seated position, letting her own eyes absorb the beauty of the brunette. 

“What’s your stance on kissing on the first date?” Dani feigns innocence in her whisper, the way her change in outfit clearly mesmerised Jamie gave her a sudden boost in confidence. 

Jamie just shakes her head and laughs before leaning in to capture Dani’s lips, she wants to deepen it, feels lustful and consumed by temptation, but the night is young, and if they start this now, Jamie’s not sure if they’ll even make it back out of Dani’s flat. 

\- 

Dani didn’t know, but Jamie had called the restaurant up in advance to make a reservation. It was early, not too busy, but she had wanted to ensure they had an adequate seating arrangement. As the pair are led to their table by a young teenage waiter, he makes an embarrassing attempt at small talk, “you guys sisters?” 

Two people couldn’t look more unrelated. The two girls had different face shapes, contrasting hair colours and immensely differing accents. Jamie was slightly disturbed by how he had managed to conclude they were blood related, considering the way Dani’s hand had been placed casually on Jamie’s arse as they walked together through the restaurant, she had thought it was obvious that they certainly were not. 

“We’re on a date, actually” Dani beams, her aplomb taking Jamie by surprise. 

The waiter looked rightfully embarrassed, “I’m so sorry, you must get that a lot.” 

Jamie rolls her eyes, the boys apology was not at all overshadowed by his arrogance, she’s about to spit out something ridiculing, but before she can, Dani speaks again. 

“This is our first date, actually,” her naivety inflicts a pink blush on the boy's face, and one that’s awfully smug on Jamie’s 

He couldn’t have gotten away faster, after giving the girls menus and taking their drink order. Jamie scowls at him as he skips away, though this goes unnoticed by Dani who is too caught up in the delirium of the date. Their hands absentmindedly find their way to each other's, fingers are intertwined immediately, and Dani is content in the comfortability of the interaction. 

“I’m glad you asked me out you know, I thought you never would,” Dani giggles. 

“I was kind of waiting on you, you know, didn’t wanna cross any lines,” Jamie revelated.

“Me too,” Dani takes her eyes away from Jamie’s, glues them to a spot on the table nervously before continuing, “and uhm, well you just got out of a relationship.” 

“We were hardly engaged,” the brunette retorts, sounding a little harsher than intended humour. 

“Touche,” Dani smirks, thankfully seeing the joke behind Jamie’s blunt delivery, “your breakup was just so recent, I thought you’d need some time before even considering seeing somebody new.” 

Jamie nods, understanding, “it was over long before we split up, she was seeing her ex again, more than likely sleeping with him, still have enough respect for her to be able to demand it as truth though.” 

“God Jamie, how long were you together?” The shock is received as overexaggerated at first, but then Jamie realises how little Dani knew about her and Lauren. 

“4 years, on and off towards the end, had never trusted someone so much, then so little,” there’s a sense of blight in her voice as she speaks, “but it’s over, I’m not typically one to move on so fast but, there’s something special about you, Dani.” 

Jamie’s accolade makes Dani blush, she brings her eyes back up to meet Jamie’s, “you’re special too Jamie, you didn’t deserve to go through all that.” 

The brunette knows her date isn’t just talking about Lauren, but her struggles before that too; the more they are getting to know one another, the more Jamie feels as if she’s not alone in having felt the pain of exactly that, loneliness. 

Shortly after Jamie’s divulgence, the scrawny, teenage, waiter, is back with their drinks, and soon after, their meals. The two girls gaze into each other’s eyes longingly in the moments that aren’t taken up by talking about the shop, Tommy, Hannah, Owen or anything else they can manage to conversate on. It’s easy, really, the way their thoughts and words flow into one another’s, the feeling is a somewhat new discovery for both daters. 

After devouring their meals, using their drinks to remedy their parched, ever-moving, mouths, and taking turns elaborating on their lives before The Leafling, the restaurant staff are beginning to give them daggers. Their first waiter is long-gone, and they’ve had two others since, “I think we’ve overstayed our welcome,” Jamie puffs out with disappointed as her eyes find way to the line accumulating outside. 

“Where to now?” Dani asks, hopefully. 

\- 

After much convincing, Jamie has found her way back to Dani’s flat. They had deliberated on revisiting Ladies Night, maybe it’ll be quieter than their last visit, but the time was already a quarter to eleven, and Dani had refused to say goodbye just yet. Jamie was hesitant at the suggestion to go back to Dani’s, once again not wanting Dani to feel pressurised whatsoever, it was their first date after all. The blonde had insisted, “I have beers back at mine,” she persuaded as she tugged on Jamie’s arm to pull her in the direction of her flat. 

Any other time, Jamie wouldn’t have thought twice before agreeing to go back to a sexy lady’s flat after a date, but Dani was different. Not just because she was her employee, or because she was innocent and soft and ever-so enchanting, but because Jamie could see this actually going somewhere. She had hope for the first time since she found Lauren cuddled up with ex on a street-corner. 

“Wouldn’t have picked you as a beer girl,” Jamie teases after Dani hands her a bottle. 

“You didn’t pick me as a lesbian either, guess you’re not that good at working people out after all,” the American's accent coats her giggles melodically. 

“You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t ya?” Jamie blinks slowly as she speaks, as she unpeels her eyelids, Dani is getting increasingly closer. 

“Sure have,” Dani whispers against Jamie’s parted lips before kissing them gently with her own. 

They make out slowly, it’s more of an exploration of one another’s mouths than anything else. Their first kiss had been soft, their second full of urgency and speed, but this time, they got to determine a steady pace, this kiss was their best yet – third time lucky, as they say. 

Dani skilfully takes Jamie’s beer out of her hand and places it on the coffee table alongside her own. She swivels her hips, straddling Jamie’s lap, and feels a low moan escape Jamie which vibrates into their kiss. The brunette’s hands are considerate, waiting for Dani to guide them where to go, soon they’re being placed on the blonde's backside, the roughness of her skin-tight jeans illuminating similar feelings within their interaction. Eventually, each girl must pull away, the intensity of the kiss making them unable to survive without oxygen for much longer. Dani rests her forehead onto the other woman’s as their lips disconnect, it’s wet and messy but they don’t have time to care. 

“Dani, we don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to, I don’t mind carrying on like this,” Jamie bites her lip, “more than happy too, actually.” 

The blonde feels a slight sense of relief, she desperately wants to give Jamie it all, everything they both want and need, but for now this pace, which is slow, steady, and intimate, is exactly what she needs. So, she nods in an eager response, smile’s warmly to voice her gratitude, and suddenly their lips are reattached again.


	8. Pineapple on Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie invites Dani up to her flat for the first time, and Dani makes a sudden confession.

Their work day thus far has consisted of stolen glances and gentle touches. Jamie makes a point to grip harshly at Dani’s hips as she manoeuvred around her in the tight space behind the front desk. The inability to carry out their urges has been driving them both insane since the moment the shop had opened. 

“This is why colleagues shouldn’t sleep together,” Tommy laughs to Dani whilst he hangs in The Leafling on his lunch break and listens to her moan about how frustratingly slow the day is going. 

“We’re not sleeping together,” Dani whispers to him, cautious of Jamie hearing the conversation from the back room which she had disappeared into a few minutes ago, “yet,” she finishes. 

“Really? I thought you had, I’ve seen the way she looks at you,” he raises his eyebrows in disbelief and slight admiration. 

“How does she look at me?” Dani blushes, eager for her friend to respond. 

He doesn’t, only wiggles his eyebrows playfully as they hear the door of the backroom open, revealing Jamie. The brunette strolls casually towards Dani, cups of tea in hand, and with the sight of Tommy comes an apologetic look on her face, “sorry mate, didn’t realise you were here, you want one?” 

Dani feels warmth strike through her at the woman’s kind gesture, she was smitten that her two favourite people were getting along so nicely. 

Tommy glances behind him, realises the shop is empty except from the three of them and sees it as a perfect opportunity to play Cupid, “thanks, but I should really be getting back,” he winks slyly at Dani, “see ya later.” 

“Thank you,” the blonde says sweetly as Jamie hands her a fresh and warm cup of tea. She looks down at it delight, yet only takes a sip, puts it down beside Jamie’s, freeing up her hands to grip at the brunette and pull her in close. Tommy is out of sight, and this has been their only opportunity to get this close to one another so far today. 

“Finally,” Jamie comments in a hushed tone before placing a soft kiss on Dani’s lips, the blonde giggles happily in response. They’re on their way to deepening the embrace when they hear the front bell chime, letting them know somebody has entered the shop - thank god they were behind some fuchsias and out of sight from the entrance, the last thing they needed was to be scaring away customers. 

“Be right with you!” Jamie’s voice is chirpy, though the expression on her face is its antithesis, a look of regret, annoyance, and immense disappointment. 

“Stay late? We can order dinner?” The brunette asks hopefully, the invitation is light and curious, she manages to mask her feelings of deprivation well. 

Dani smiles a toothy smile and pecks the brunette on the lips once more, “sure,” she says, before turning on her heels to search for the customer. 

\- 

It’s strange to Dani, she thinks as they close up the shop for the day, how Jamie lives just upstairs yet she’s never been invited up. She must’ve let the curiosity show on her face, as the brunette looks to her with a furrowed brow and asks, “penny for your thoughts?” 

Dani hesitates, considers shrugging off the interrogative, but that isn’t how her and Jamie work, they’re honest- undoubtedly so. 

“Just realised I’ve never been in your flat.” 

Jamie stops what she’s doing, ensuring all her attention is on Dani, her eyes are attentive, as she speaks, “well I didn’t want to make you feel as if you had to, you know if I invited you in, I didn’t want you feeling like I expected you to stay after work constantly?” 

It makes sense, Dani sees her point, she feels so content in the way Jamie is being so considerate with her, “you’re so sweet,” she teases, knowing the comment will have boiled the woman to utter embarrassment. 

“Hurry up yeah, I’m hungry,” Jamie orders - occasionally she takes on a strict boss-authority, Dani can’t argue that she doesn’t love it. 

They sweep the floors and bring in the displays, and when the doors are locked and the lights shut off, Jamie leads Dani upstairs. 

“See, I’m not one for pillows and canvases,” she starts, an unfamiliar tone of insecurity in her voice, “I decorate with, well, plants.. obviously.” 

Dani wants to laugh at how incredibly shy Jamie has gotten since they made their way up and out of the shop and in front of the woman’s front door, she budges their shoulders together, reassuring her, and soon enough she’s stood in Jamie’s flat for the first time. It’s minimalistic, decorated with nearly as many plants as the shop downstairs, and the tones of green, beige and white instantly scream Jamie as Dani investigates the front room. 

“You don’t have a TV?” Dani asks. 

“It’s in the bedroom,” Jamie stutters out in response. 

“Right,” the blonde mutters, she wants to tell Jamie to take her to it, show her the bedroom, lay with her on soft sheets that surely are scented with the familiarity of Jamie, but she doesn’t, she holds back, because there’s still nerves in the back of her throat as she struggles to say what she wants. 

“What ya fancy?” Jamie changes topic. 

Dani isn’t yet used to all of Jamie’s British slang, though she is settling comfortably into the routine of hourly cups of tea, Jamie still being the best she’s had since coming to England, “I don’t mind,” she answers, taking her shoes off as she sits comfortably on Jamie’s sofa. 

They decide on Pizza, and whilst discussing their order, they have their first disagreement – should pineapple go in pizza? Dani is the first to give up the fight, reluctantly telling Jamie she will go without the fruit tonight. 

With a pepperoni pizza on its way, and Jamie’s record player playing Amy Whinehouse, they find themselves cuddled up beside one another facing the window that looks onto the park behind the shop. 

“We should go there, you know, when England decides to let the sun in,” Dani chuckles. 

“Are you asking me on a second date?” Jamie teases as hugs the blonde tight and giggles at the way she looks so intently at the newfound view of outside. 

“Isn’t this technically our second date?” Dani feigns-panic, which receives the most beautiful laugh from Jamie. 

“I guess it is yeah,” she mumbled before kissing softly at Dani’s neck. 

The blonde breathes out, happy to let Jamie’s lips roam her face and neck. She squirms slightly as teeth pull at her pulse point, but the pain subsides with help from a warm skilful tongue gently stroking the bitten area. 

“That feels nice,” Dani whispers, commenting on both how Jamie attacks her neck and massages her thighs, skin hidden away by the thick material of her jeans. 

Jamie is about to inflict more pleasantry onto Dani, maybe move her hand a little higher, or pull the blondes lips onto hers, but the doorbell rings, and they both jump apart, startled by the interruption. 

Once they finally compose themselves enough to face the delivery man, they are eating their pizza, having been starving throughout their busy workday, and listening to the sweet soulful sounds of Jamie’s vintage records. The brunette had bought a bottle of wine from the market a few days ago, Owen convinced her to get it in stock for Dani, insistent on the fact that she’d like it. 

And like it, she did. So much in fact that she was now on her third glass, she wasn’t as tipsy as she was relaxed, she took a sip and smiled at the beverage, thanking it for its hospitality. As she half-listens to Jamie talk about Hannah and Owen, she thinks of Eddie, the way he had hoped for something akin to what they have. 

“Dani?” Jamie says rather abruptly, “where’d you go?” She questions the blonde, seeing that she was far more occupied by the thoughts in her mind than Jamie’s conversation. 

“Sorry,” Dani downs the last few drops of her drink, gives Jamie bold, brave, eye contact and breathes slowly before confessing, “I’ve never had an orgasm.”


	9. So good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie reacts to Dani’s sudden confession. First time sex ensues. Fluffy smut. Jamie is so soft and kind to Dani wow omg such a babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! Sorry, I couldn’t really see this going much further and I didn’t wanna ramble on. 
> 
> Next few fics will be one-shots, as always keeps leaving prompts and I’ll get to them as soon as I can!

“I’ve never had an orgasm.”

Jamie stares at Dani blankly, confused, the confession was sudden and unprovoked. She’d been discussing Owens new specials when she noticed Dani gazing off into oblivion, her query of ‘where’d your go’ had been answered abruptly by Dani’s panicked words.

They’re looking at each other in a drunken stare as Jamie finally responds with, “oh.”

“I don’t know where that came from,” Dani rushes the words, finishing with an “oh my god,” as she slams her face into her hands to hide the blush quickly invading her cheeks.

“Hey,” Jamie says softly, reaching her hand to Dani’s and taking them off of her face so she can look at her properly, “it’s okay.”

The blonde’s bottom lip quivers subtly as she tries to compress her emotions - failing to do so, she discovers, as she feels warm wet tears trickle down her cheeks. She’s not sure if it’s because of her drunkenness or her embarrassment, but when Jamie’s thumb softly wipes away her tears the touch is numb, “god why have I been crying so much?” she asks herself rhetorically and smiles apologetically at the brunette.

“Hey, this isn’t the first time I’ve made a girl cry,” Jamie confesses, making Dani and herself laugh a little, “seriously though, this is all new, I understand, you don’t have to apologize for feeling a little overwhelmed.”

Dani doesn’t think she’s ever believed someone has understood her until now. Until Jamie. To tell the truth, she’d been sat staring at Jamie’s lips as she spoke, all sound cut off by her loud thudding heart as she thought about kissing the brunette, not only on her lips, but everywhere else too. Whenever Jamie is close to her, whether their touching innocently or passionately, all Dani can think about is what her skin would feel like pressed up against Jamie’s, without all of the clothes in the way. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Jamie suggests, though she knows it’ll be hard to forget she ever heard Dani’s words.

“No, it’s okay,” Dani huffs nervously as she brushes her hair back with her fingertips, “I just, I really want to do stuff with you, and touch you, but I’ve never – you know – there might be something wrong with me.”

Jamie scoffs at the blondes self-deprecating manner, she takes Dani’s hand once again, shuffles a little closer to her on the sofa and intertwines their fingers, “there’s nothing wrong with you Dani.” It’s a statement, drenched in surety and no doubt whatsoever. 

Dani smiles warmly, feels relaxed for the first time since those words escaped her mouth. She’s still rather tipsy, alcohol is streaming wildly through her veins whilst she tries to focus her gaze on Jamie. 

“You said it yourself, you weren’t attracted to him,” Jamie whispers softly, desperate for her words to reassure Dani, “you’re not the only one who’s had anticlimactic sex with a man.”

Dani raises her brow bone, confused, taken a back, “you’ve had sex with a man?” She giggles.

“Once, yeah,” Jamie grins, glad to see her confession has moved Dani’s mind away from her own, “definitely confirmed my suspicions though, gay as a circle me.”

The blonde chuckles once again, Jamie’s northern accented statement making her feel a whole lot less embarrassed. She eagerly pushes herself forwards, towards Jamie, in search of her lips. Jamie kisses her back gently, slowly. Within the motions of their tongues and lips, whispers of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’ve got you’ are released into the air.  
Dani spots Jamie’s beer leaning on the sofa, she takes it and places it on the floor with her wine before deciding to straddle the brunettes legs. The blonde grinds her hips down slowly onto Jamie’s lap, moans deeply into the woman’s embrace.

“Dani,” Jamie says as she pulls away from the kiss for a breath, “how far do you want this to go?” She wouldn’t usually be so direct with a lover, of course she’d ask for consent, but often in a more subtle way. Dani, however, needed forwardness. Dani needed to know that Jamie was okay with whatever she wanted to do.

“Take me to your bed,” Dani whispers, her alcohol intake shading away her nerves.

“You’re not too drunk?” Jamie says, she hears the way the blonde has started to slur her words, and with sight of the wine she’d bought Dani for the night, she becomes aware of how it is now nearly empty.

“I want you,” Dani declares, hope in her eyes. She understands that Jamie doesn’t want to take advantage of her, but the more Jamie touches her thighs and pulls her lip between her teeth, the more Dani is coming back into contact with reality, she’s drifting back with soberness.  
“Dani we don’t have to, I-“

“Do you not want to?” The blondes question is somewhat insecure, interrupts Jamie as she speaks.

“Of course I do, god look at you,” Jamie huffs her disbelief, enamored by the blondes beauty, “I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I am, I definitely am, I am,” Dani is virtually begging now, begging for Jamie’s touch, begging to be taken into the bedroom and not have to leave until morning.

“If you want to stop, you tell me to stop,” the brunette orders, stern and in charge.

The dominance Jamie is displaying turns Dani on even more, the heat between her legs grows as she bites her lips happily and nods at the other woman to confirm she’ll make any discomfort known. Suddenly, Jamie’s grip on her hips has tightened, taking Dani by surprise. Jamie laughs at the way Dani squeals joyfully as she carries her to the bedroom. 

Jamie’s room is dimly lit by the light coming through the blinds, she reaches towards the lamp switch but hesitates, “do you want me to leave them off?”

Dani shakes her head, still in Jamie’s hold, “I want to see you.”

Her heart thuds erratically at Dani’s words, and once she’s switched the light on, she’s throwing Dani down onto the bed with a joyful laugh. The blonde comes in contact with her mattress and screeches happily, almost shocked by how easy and natural this serious situation is feeling. She smiles up at Jamie, who is now crawling onto the bed on top of her, and the brunette smiles down with a reassuring demeanor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jamie tells her, kissing her jaw and neck gently and feels Dani’s heart race in a hard and fast unison with her own.

“So are you,” Dani breathes as she relaxes into the gentle bites and kisses on her neck.

“Can I take this off?” Jamie asks sweetly, tugging at Dani’s blouse.

The blonde nods instantly. She sighs, relaxed and anticipating Jamie’s touch as nimble fingers undo the buttons of her blouse before removing it completely. The brunette leans down and kisses the woman’s collarbones before sitting up and removing her own shirt, knowing that it’ll make Dani feel a little less anxious and exposed.

Jamie doesn’t expect cold hands to rush to her back and fiddle urgently with the clasp of her bra, though she represses her chuckles and allows Dani to remove the item. The blonde watches it fall to the floor, alongside both their shirts, and stares admiring Jamie’s perfectly round c-cups.

“You can touch, if you want,” Jamie whispers, not wanting to startle Dani or ruin the relaxed flow of movements between them.

Dani smiles to herself, then up at Jamie, before reaching upwards and needing the brunettes breasts with her palms. Jamie sighs at the contact, a wave of sexual tension releasing from her body, she wants Dani to touch her more, touch her everywhere, but tonight isn’t about her, tonight is about Dani. She lets the blondes hands play with her tits for a while, and a few moans escape her lips as Dani rolls her nipples between her fingers exploring. After a few minutes of letting Dani roam her hands up and around her chest, Jamie leans down and kisses her tenderly.

“Take mine off?” Dani asks sweetly, breaking their kiss and locking her eyes with Jamie’s.

Jamie complies, letting Dani sit up slightly from her laying down position and reaching around her chest to undo the black lace bra. She’s not embarrassed one bit when she smiles and moans once Dani’s breasts are released.

“Jesus Dani,” she breathes out her adoration before laying Dani back down and leaning her head down onto the awaiting breasts. She takes each nipple in her mouth, biting them gently, making sure she doesn’t go too far and make Dani uncomfortable, she hears a noise escape the blonde and stops quickly, “is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Dani sighs, taking Jamie’s jaw in her hands and pulling her up for a wanton kiss. Their lips slide against one another’s in fluid motions, and tongues are soon introduced, battling for dominance and licking on the other.

Jamie is the first to pull away, she looks down sensually at the other woman and smiles as Dani’s fingers unbuckle her belt. The action is brave, confident, and Dani shocks herself as much as Jamie whilst she takes off the woman’s trousers with ease. The blonde can’t help but glance down at Jamie’s now exposes thighs, her eye catches red underwear, and her mouth goes dry once she sees the wet patch between Jamie’s legs. 

“You alright?” The brunette questions in between the kisses she’s trailing across Dani’s chest and up her neck.

Dani nods, swallows a moan as Jamie bites a smile into her neck, she then takes the brunettes hands in her own, pulls them to land on the buttons of her jeans. Jamie gets the hint, and slides down Dani’s zipper whilst still kissing tender kisses on her smooth skin. The blondes trousers are discarded quickly, also joining the accumulating pile of clothes on the floor, and they both laugh happily as they reattach their lips passionately, causing their teeth to knock against one another’s clumsily.

Kissing is enough for Dani, but not for long, especially when she feels Jamie’s thigh accidentally rub against her centre. The brunette pulls away, whispers an apology into the make-out, but Dani shakes her head, and urgently says, “do it again,” before she pulls Jamie’s leg back in between her thighs and moans.

Jamie groans as she feels Dani’s wetness rub against her leg, she asks “can I touch you?” Attentive, as she pulls away from Dani’s face to look into her lustful gaze.

“Please,” Dani breathes out, closing her eyes as she absorbs the intimacy and tries to control the increasing need she has for the other woman. She giggles as Jamie’s hair tickles her chest on her way down to remove Dani’s underwear, the cold air hits her wet folds and she moans with awareness of her growing arousal.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Jamie tells her, kissing her soft lips onto Dani’s shoulder as she reaches her hand between the blondes thighs. She instantly feels the heat and wetness of the area before even making contact.

“Oh fuck,” Dani whines as Jamie drags her middle finger through the parting of her folds. The brunette smiles into the other woman’s neck, let’s her fingertips softly trace circles on Dani’s clit. The blonde quite clearly had never felt such a sensation, her breathless moans and shocked gasps telling Jamie as such.

“God you’re so wet,” Jamie tells her, biting on her shoulder to hide her smug grin before finishing with, “it’s so sexy.”

Dani blushes, bewildered by how the brunettes words can have such an intense affect on her still, whilst her hand is working intently between her legs. Jamie feels Dani push her hips down onto her hand, in a silent cry to feel more, she carefully enters her middle fingers into Dani and starts a comfortable rhythm. The blondes walls swallow her finger hungrily, and soon Jamie adds another, gaining a grateful groan from Dani.

“Kiss me,” Dani says over the sound of Jamie’s fingers exploring her wetness, she pulls at Jamie’s hair roughly. Her strength is unintentional, but welcomed with a bashful and erotic groan from Jamie.

The brunette kisses Dani as she’s told to, sucking on the woman’s bottom lip and doing most of the work whilst Dani concentrates on the building pulse of her pussy. Jamie flicks her thumb over Dani’s clit, matching the pace she’s built with her thrusts, and they both moan as Dani’s walls begin to pulsate at a rapid pace.

The feeling is unfamiliarly intense and overwhelming – but above all, insanely pleasurable. Dani gasps with each of Jamie’s thrusts, feeling the woman’s fingers push on and off of her g-spot whilst her skillful thumb strokes her hardened clit. Sex has never felt so good, sex has never been so amazing.

“Jamie, fuck, Jamie,” Dani mons loudly, with complete disregard to Jamie’s neighbours.

“Come for me Dani, I’ve got you, come for me baby,” Jamie hushes, kissing lovingly at her temple as she continues to work her hand fast, encouraging Dani’s release.

“I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming,” Dani chants, gripping tightly onto Jamie’s shoulder as the brunette’s entire body rocks up and down, guiding her through her first ever orgasm.

It lasts longer than she had imagined, and is far more intense than either of them had anticipated. Dani wasn’t sure what the average length of an orgasm was, or how good it was going to feel, but by what she had just discovered it could feel, what Jamie could make her feel, Dani could hardly fathom it being any better than that.

Jamie peppers kisses on the blondes jaw and face whilst she feels Dani come down from her high, her fingers are still buried inside of her, and she can feel herself dripping with arousal as Dani’s walls encapsulate her. Once Dani’s breath is evened out, Jamie extracts her fingers, they both groan at the sound it makes. 

The brunette is entranced by the glistening of her fingers, her mouth goes dry and her brows furrow with disappointment as she considers wiping it away. She goes against disregarding the slick wetness on her fingertips, too hungry, too desperate to know what Dani tastes like. She brings her fingers up to her mouth, envelopes the digits between her lips, and sucks them clean. Jamie can’t help but groan at how delicious Dani tastes, she doesn’t want to ever drag her fingers away, but Dani grips at her forearm and brings them out of her mouth before kissing Jamie vigorously.

“You taste so fucking good,” Jamie tells her as she pulls away for oxygen. Dani is too shy to tell her she can taste it too.

“That was amazing,” Dani can’t help but giggle, still in disbelief of how intense and wonderful her orgasm had been.

“Feel good?” Jamie asked smugly, not being able to resist the exposed skin of Dani’s neck, she bites it playfully.

“So good,” Dani confesses, wrapping her arms around Jamie in an affection hug.

They lay side by side, and Jamie pulls the covers over them once Dani’s skin is invaded by goosebumps. It feels as if they have been laying their for hours with their limbs entwined when Dani asks, “what about you?”

Jamie chuckles, shakes her head and pecks Dani softly on the lips, “another night.”

“Promise?” Dani asks hopefully.

“Promise,” Jamie whispers affirmatively, and soon after that, they’re both fast asleep.


End file.
